What happens now
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: This is the story after Inking has found the Octonauts. The crew has been found. There is only one thing left to do. Each member of the crew now has to leave home and become a Octonaut. See how each one of them takes it. They have no idea what's in store for them and they are about to have the experience of a lifetime. History is being made.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey! This my first fanfiction so bear with me! I'll try to update as much as I can. And most people that write stories here on fanfiction are adults I'm only fourteen! Just wanted to let you know that. Hope you like it!

Chapter one: Tweak

"And….done!"

Tweak said after tightening the last bolt. She then looked at her creation.

"Wow, I did all this in three months?"

Well she did do it all on her own and Professor Inking thought she would be perfect for the job. Her creation was huge!

"The Professor was going to love it!" Tweak thought.

Just in time too because the crew was meeting up in Miami, Florida on Friday for the ceremony where they would officially become Octonauts. And would leave for their adventures out at sea. Three months before, Tweak meet the Professor and she got hired as the crew's engineer. Tweak felt so honored to be a part of something so big and there were only six Octonauts if you weren't counting the Professor. No one really has made a ocean explorers crew before so they were making history. Tweak was just glad she had job since of what happened at Darlon.

"Hmm what am I gunna call it?" Tweak said thinking out loud.

"Oh I know! Since we are the Octonauts, how about the Octopod? That's perfect!" Tweak squealed excitedly.

"Can Friday come any sooner?"

Since she lived in Florida, she doesn't have to travel far to the ceremony.

" Boy I can't wait!" She thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter. First things first- I forgot to note that I won't be doing Tunip because his true back story is revealed in the Christmas special-

" Octonauts and a Very Vegimal Christmas" Another thing, I'm on Thanksgiving break right now so I'll be working on this story through out my break so I should finish this story before my break is over. Oh and one more thing, I do not own Octonauts.

Chapter two: Peso

"Oh Peso, aren't you excited? You will get to help creatures, go on adventures, oh and see sea monsters!" Peso's little brother Pinto exclaimed while they were at the airport.

Peso gulps. "Pinto! Don't scare Peso like that!" Peso's Ma said scolding Pinto.

" Sorry Peso, I'm just so excited for you! But I'm going to miss you so much!" Pinto said looking at his grown up brother.

" I am too. Ma said tearing up. You have grown up so fast!"

Peso was also nervous about leaving Antarctica and where he grew up. And not to forget that it would be a couple of months before he came back for a visit. And he barely knew the crew. He'd seen the Professor some while in the process of being hired. He really didn't know anyone else. Professor Inking told him some of the names but didn't know any of them. The good thing about all of this was that he would be apart of history. No one has ever made a ocean explorers team before, until now. At the ceremony, there was going to be a lot of people there reporters, TV news camera crews, interviewers or people who just wanted to see history be made and be apart of it.

"All passengers board flight number four at this time please." The speaker announced.

"I better go or I will miss my flight." Peso said to his brother and Ma sadly since it was now time to say goodbye.

"Adios Peso!" Pinto said to his big brother jumping up and down with excitement.

"You stay safe out there Peso. Ma said to her son tearing up again. And remember I always love you no matter how far you are from us." "Adios!'' Peso said to them.

Peso then took his two big trunks over to the luggage handlers then went to his seat on the plane. A few minutes later, he was given instructions on how to set the seats in the position it needed to be in. Then his plane took off. Since the flight took off from Antarctica, and were landing in Miami, Florida it was going to be a long flight. It was an early Thursday morning and the ceremony's tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Peso would land at eight o'clock that morning.

"I hope tomorrow goes well and I hope the crew likes me."

Peso thought and then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Shellington

Author's note: Hope you are enjoying the story! It's been fun writing my first fanfiction. Thanks for being part of this! It really means a lot. Oh and something different is going happen in this chapter and the chapter four. Don't worry it's not a bad different but I think you are gunna like it though. Well, here it goes!

Chapter 3: Shellington

"Ok Inkling I just got to the airport, I'll talk to you later." Shellington said hanging up with the Professor.

He then walked a little ways then reached a sign-in table.

"Ok Shellington Sea Otter let me ask you this, why are you going to Miami, Florida USA?' The lady asked him.

"Oh wait, aren't you that marine biologist one of, or soon to be Octonaut?" The lady asked.

"Why yes I am." He replied.

"Oh of course it's been all over the news! The Octonauts are all meeting up together to go on their adventures." The lady exclaimed. " My husband has been watching the news ever since the beginning. He'll be so jealous I saw you today."

" Let me see your passport please." The lady asked.

Shelllington gives the lady his passport. The lady examines the passport flips a couple of pages and gives it back to Shellington.

"Ok Shellington, you may go on to your flight. And good luck!" She says to Shellington.

He then boarded his flight and went to his seat.

But he had no idea who he was about to meet.


	4. Chapter 4-Dashi

Author's note: Ok, I've noticed that each chapter I've posted already has been shorter than I thought they would be sorry about that! I'll try to make them longer but not too long. It's just that, there's not a lot to write about because as soon as Professor Inking found the Octonauts, it is just assumed what happens. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Dashi

"Don't worry Kashi, I will call you everyday and tell you my adventures." Dashi told her little sister who was ten.

"I'm going to miss you Dashi, but please take this."

Kashi hands Dashi a frame with a picture of Dashi and Kashi together back when Dashi graduated high school. It seemed like yesterday that she finished high school.

" I love it thanks Kashi!" Dashi said with awe.

And now she was an adult and now leaving home on her own. She also knew that Kashi looked up to her a lot and was her only sister. Ever since Kashi had been born, she always tried to make good choices and be a good role model for her.

Then they both heard a honking noise.

"My taxi is here to take me to the airport! Good bye Kashi! See you in a couple of months!"

Dashi then left her house and got in the taxi.

She had to admit, she was nervous about leaving the country, and going on an airplane by herself. But she was an adult and that was part of it. But she was excited about becoming an Octonaut. It was going to be an adventure. Dashi thought since the beginning right after she got hired as the photographer. A few minutes later, Dashi arrived at the airport. She handed the money to the taxi driver and went inside the airport. She gave her big luggage to the luggage handlers, went to the sign-in table, boarded her flight, and went to find a seat. She then sat down next to a Sea Otter. Then their plane took off. As time went by, they both started to talk to each other.

"My name is Dashi."

"I'm Shellington." The Sea Otter said introducing himself.

"So why are you traveling?" Shellington asked Dashi.

"Well to make a long story short, Professsor Inking hired me as the crew's photographer. Well the Octonauts to be precise and…" Dashi gets cut off.

"Wait you're the photographer for the Octonauts Professor Inking told me about!" Shellington exclaimed.

"I'm the Marine Biologist." He explained.

"Well it's good to know someone on the crew already." Dashi said

"I'm excited about all the discoveries we're going to make and all the adventures that await us!" Shellington said with excitement.

"Me too, I've been looking forward to this since I got hired."

Dashi had now had made a friend and crewmate. Dashi had no idea what adventures await them and the rest of the Octonauts.


	5. Chapter 5: Barnacles and Kwazii

Author's note: Ok this is the final chapter of this story. Thank you for all the support and the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I plan to write more fanfiction and I have an idea for another Octonauts story but can't say what it is right now. I'll probably do it sometime during my Christmas break unless I decide to start early. Busy with school right now! Oh and one more thing, I decided to do Barnacles and Kwazii together because according to Story Lover149's story "We are the Octonauts" they both meet each other and got hired at the same time and I thought it would be cool to have them travel together and start to form a relationship with one another. Well, enjoy the ending of the story!

Chapter 5: Barnacles and Kwazii

"Ok perfect!" Barnacles said finished combing his fur.

Barnacles looks in the mirror. Barnacles had just finished getting ready for the ceremony. Today was the big day. He, Kwazii and the rest of the crew were officially becoming Octonauts. And the ceremony was just a few minutes away. Barnacles and Kwazii had just gotten off their plane.

"Kwazii are you ready?"

Kwazii looks over at Barnacles.

"Iye" Kwazii replied.

Barnacles and Kwazii then left the bathroom when they first walked outside the airport there were reporters and news show people surrounding them asking questions, tapping them on the shoulders, swarming them like flies.

"Sorry me hearties but we don't have time for this! We have to get to the ceremony!" Kwazii said but no one heard him.

They both finally got free and then more people rush over to them. Waving pieces of paper wanting autographs, pictures with them. It was just chaos.

"Captain, we need to get out of here and fast!" Kwazii shouted to Barnacles.

"Look there's a taxi over there! Oh and I'm not a captain yet, we may never get to the ceremony!" Barnacles shouted back to Kwazii.

They both approached the taxi.

"Can we hitch hike a ride to the Octonauts ceremony me hearty?" Kwazii asked the man who was driving the taxi.

"Why sure you can!" The man said with a southern accent.

Barnacles and Kwazii both got in the taxi. The airport wasn't far from the ceremony. But the crowd of people was still chasing them.

"It's like we're celebrities!" Barnacles said while watching the people chase them from behind.

The man makes the taxi go faster.

"Yeow! This is exciting!" Kwazii exclaimed.

Once they got on the road, the people stopped chasing them.

"Finally that's over!" Barnacles said relieved.

"Thanks for helping us back there me hearty."

"Oh no problem I do it all the time for people like you."

A few minutes later they arrived at the ceremony. Barnacles gives the man the money for the ride and they both get out of the taxi. And there was a blue carpet going into the entrance.

"Oh good you finally made it here!" Inkling said just walking up to them. "We need you to line up right there with everyone else, we're starting in a few minutes."

Barnacles and Kwazii then both walk over to where the entrance starts. They both started to talk to the other crew members Peso, Shellington, Dashi and Tweak. Barnacles and Kwazii both thought that the professor had chose well. Each one of them were nice and well suited for their jobs. They couldn't wait to work with them. Then the ceremony finally began. The crew then walked the (blue) carpet to answer interviewers' questions, pictures for newspapers and magazine etc. Then they walked over to a big opening out by the Atlantic Sea and the Octopod was parked on the beach. Then Inkling walks over to the podium with a microphone.

"Hello everyone! We are here today to show the world the very first explorers team, The Octonauts! Our goal is to Explore, Rescue, and Protect the oceans all over the world. We are glad you are all here with us today. And I will now present, each member of the crew an Octonaut hat." Inkling stated.

"When I call your name step forward."

"Tweak, since you are going to be our engineer, a hat would get in the way while you work, so I present you an Octonaut tool belt!"

Inkling hands Tweak the tool belt.

"Dashi, our photographer I present you an Octonaut hat." Inkling puts the blue hat on Dashi's head.

"Shellington, our Marine Biologist I present you an Octonaut hat." Inkling puts the blue hat on Shellington's head.

"Peso, our medic I present you an Octonaut Medic hat." Inkling puts the white hat on Peso's head.

"Kwazii, our Lieutenant I present you an Octonaut hat." Inkling puts the blue hat on Kwazii's head.

"And Barnacles, our captain I present you an Octonaut Captain's hat." Inkling puts the large blue hat on Barnacle's head.

"I now present you the Octonauts!" Inkling finishes.

The crowd cheers. Guest speakers and Ocean experts come in and say some speeches and gave them some advice. Then (finally) the Octonauts left on the Octopod for their adventures.

THE END!


End file.
